


Choosing Carefully

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This sort of meshes in with the backstory of Fidelius and Patronus, but I am not linking as I did not check against the story to be certain it fits, and my partner is not available to okay its inclusion.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Choosing Carefully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



> This sort of meshes in with the backstory of Fidelius and Patronus, but I am not linking as I did not check against the story to be certain it fits, and my partner is not available to okay its inclusion.

The war between Prime and Protector had not yet become a true issue for the femme community, secretive as they were. They had their own area of Cybertron, a custodial position of sacred origin over the mines that produced the purest energon to nourish the mechs and hatchlings and drones that the Allspark drew forth.

Those mines were producing less and less while the Protector's forces sought to find their secrets. Elita-1 was growing far more concerned, and sent her spies out among the cities. What she heard, what they relayed in their messages, and what her spark told her was that the Protector was untrue in his spark. Somehow he was corrupted to his base programming.

Their hope would have to be with the Prime and his Autobots. Knowing this, she took only Chromia with her to go and convince the Prime that the femmes' plight was the plight of all Cybertron.


End file.
